hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Da Kurlzz
) | count = 42 | join = 2005 | left = 2017 | family = Crystal McCahill (girlfriend) Unnamed father Unnamed mother Unnamed aunt Unnamed sister | position = vocals, unclean vocals drums, percussion | bands = Hollywood Undead (2005-2017)}} Da Kurlzz was a member of Hollywood Undead. Da Kurlzz very rarely recorded vocals for HU's songs. He did, however, record some of the backing vocals for the band. Da Kurlzz left the band in June 2017 in order to pursue other interests. He parted ways with the band on good terms. He released a statement and shared a teaser of his solo work on October 16, 2017. Bio Da Kurlzz was the drummer (percussion drums) for the band. He didn't record vocals for the band that much but did do a fair amount of unclean vocals. He was the fourth member to join the band. Da Kurlzz left because he wanted to pursue other routes. In a statement by Johnny 3 Tears, he said: "There’s not much to say. He wanted to do something else. We are always friends, but sometimes the lives of people change. That is what happened in this case. Sometimes I tell myself that I do not want to go on tour and the next day I tell myself that it is not true. It’s important to stay true to yourself and do not do what we do not want. There was no anger or whatever, and we have stayed on good terms." Masks ;Hollywood Undead Da Kurlzz's mask in 2006 was basic white with black lips. Before that, he wore a white mask that only covered his eyes. ;Swan Songs Da Kurlzz's mask had a smiley face on its left side and an angry face on his other. He had a grey line splitting them apart. ;American Tragedy Da Kurlzz's faces got switched around with a huge smile being on the left and the angry on the right. The angry side has red arteries that light up. The line that splits it is white, and it also lights up. ;Notes from the Underground Da Kurlzz's mask has a big difference. The mask is still half-and-half. The left side of the mask is white, and the right side is dark red with brown scales. The red half of the mask is supposed to resemble half of his face blown off and the white half to be melted. The mask lights up, making the blown off half mainly bright red. Neither of the faces features the half smile like his previous masks did. ;Day of the Dead Da Kurlzz's mask is still half-and-half. The left side of the mask is still white but the right side is now gunmetal grey. The white half of his mask is angry while the grey half is the smiling one. It no longer lights up like it did in the previous two renditions. Da Kurlzz very first mask.png|Hollywood Undead Da Kurlzz first mask.png|Hollywood Undead Da Kurlzz SS mask.png|Swan Songs Da Kurlzz AT mask.png|American Tragedy Da Kurlzz NFTU mask.png|Notes from the Underground Da Kurlzz DOTD mask.png|Day of the Dead Featured in 'Swan Songs' *''Bitches'' (background vocals) *''Bottle and a Gun'' *''California'' (background vocals) *''City'' *''Everywhere I Go'' (background vocals) *''Knife Called Lust'' (background vocals) *''Pain'' (background vocals) *''Sell Your Soul'' (background vocals) *''No. 5'' *''The Natives'' *''Undead'' *''Young'' (background vocals) 'Desperate Measures' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''El Urgencia'' (background vocals) *''Immigrant Song'' *''Shout at the Devil'' *''Tear It Up'' 'American Tragedy' *''Apologize'' (background vocals) *''Been to Hell'' *''Glory'' (background vocals) *''Le Deux'' (gang vocals) *''Lights Out'' (background vocals) *''Lump Your Head'' *''My Town'' *''Street Dreams'' (background vocals) *''Tendencies'' 'Notes from the Underground' *''Another Way Out'' *''Delish'' *''From the Ground'' *''Pigskin'' *''We Are'' (background vocals) Day of the Dead *''Dark Places'' (background vocals) *''Day of the Dead'' (background vocals) *''Disease'' *''Gravity'' *''Guzzle, Guzzle'' (background vocals) *''How We Roll'' *''Let Go'' (background vocals) 'Other' *''Christmas in Hollywood'' *''Dead in Ditches'' (background vocals) *''Scene for Dummies'' *''Turn Off the Lights'' Trivia *He picked his stage name because of his predominant feature of curly hair. During the recording process of American Tragedy, his hair was especially curly. A lot of it was cut off and partially straightened during studio sessions for Notes from the Underground. *He is a Miley Cyrus fan. *He made a minor appearance in the 30th episode of The Amanda Show in 2001. *As an inside joke between the band, he is usually teased by the other Hollywood Undead members and often called gay, especially by Charlie, but he's not really gay. *He sang Chapter Four with Avenged Sevenfold on a tour. *He went through a scene phase when he was a teenager. *He has a tattoo of his mask on his left arm. *He is a part of a group called Sunset Rat Pack. Every member of the group has the name tattooed on them. *He is also a host of the Sunset Rat Pack's radioshow. Two other members of the group, Austin Carlile from the band Of Mice & Men and clothing designer Tal Cooperman from CRSL host it as well. *He had a small role in the film Accepted, which starred Justin Long. *His Twitter account is "MattyKurlzz" *His Instagram is "mattydakurlzz" *His Snapchat is "mattykurlzz" *He cried when he first heard the band on the radio. *Due to some incorrectly sourced information, it is commonly believed that his real name is Matthew St. Claire when this is not actually correct. He stated in an interview that "St. Claire" is part of an old stage name that he later abandoned. *He has an IMDB page with 3 credits. Category:Former Hollywood Undead Members